moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Slayer
Author's Notes * The Class itself is fan-made and still in the works. * I still need to have other RPers inspect and confirm if this is lore-abiding and acceptable to use. * Consult your DM to have this class used and approved. * If you wish to edit or add any changes, then please contact me using the contact information below. ** Discord - Lore#9187 ** Instagram Account - @zevrad_stargazer * If other RPers are looking to use this class, then please contact me so I can initiate an RP encounter with Zevrad Stargazer. Description The container of Life is the Body whereas the core of Life is the Soul. It is the essence defined by the mental abilities of a living being through reason, character, feeling, consciousness, memory, perception, thinking, etc. One can interact with the Soul based on the purity and level of their mental energy, characteristics, and abilities as an individual. Zevrad interacts with another person's Soul using the Masque of Souls and Memento Mori. He had secretly learned the techniques of his master as a servant to an Inquisitor in his previous life and had adopted it, once again in secret, as his own after his rebirth. So far, he is the only Soul Slayer to date. Cultivation Techniques * Soul Strengthening *# Allows them to lift 500kg with ease and could rip apart tigers or bears with their bare hands. *# Allows them to sense their surrounding energies. *# Allows them to absorb their surrounding energies. * Soul Recovery - Focuses on the recovery of the mental energies and resilience to mental attacks. * Soul Eye - Used to interact with the souls that can unlock most of the passive and active abilities listed below. *# Fast Analysis *# Improved Vision *# Soul Inspection *# Azure Eyes Piercing Slash *# Dark Heart Seal *# Eye of Nightmare *# Eye of Illusion *# Inner World * Ten Thousand Thoughts - A technique that concentrates on the development of the soul by turning "one thought into two, then one into a hundred, then one into a thousand." Meaning that this increases the efficiency of a cultivator's mental capacity using the power of the souls. It can be difficult for one person to do multiple things at once but this technique allows the cultivator to perform that task with ease. For example, if one reached the level of "one thought into two," then the cultivator would become two individual minds. One could focus on a mathematical problem while the other could focus on creating a story at the same time, therefore, exceeding common multi-tasking abilities (think of a Hivemind). * Soul Splitting - Allows a cultivator to split their soul, if at the soul realm, and consciousness into two making it an extension of themselves rather than a separate individual. For example, a regular clone could listen to the commands of the original body but, due to his individuality, the clone could betray the original. The Soul Clone would instead be connected, through a soul link, to the original making this clone a part of himself. ** NOTE: The Clone will not die if the Original dies and vice versa. The Soul Clone must be put into a container (body) after the technique succeeds lest they dissipate. The cost to use the technique would be: *** The decrease in the realms of both souls (Original: Spirit; Clone: Consolidated). *** Inability to use their Soul Eye for a number of days (90 days in real life). Level of Realms * Consolidated Realm - The beginning step for a cultivator must establish a strong physical foundation. * Ascended Realm - Transforms Inner Strength to True Strength. Cultivators are able to become experts due to the comprehension and use of Mental Energy. * Origin Realm - Experts who reach this realm can allow their descendants to inherit their abilities through their bloodline. * Spirit Realm - Evolution is required to enter this realm and starts by absorbing the surrounding energies through their physical and mental capabilities. Those who enter this realm exceeds their original limits due to the absorption capability through improved recovery and stability. * Soul Realm - The ability to create a soul clone less powerful than them is possible through the splitting of the Soul but can strain it if used. They can also create a Small World (Inner World) that can suppress their enemies based on the comprehension of the Heavens and Earth using the concept: Thaumaturgical Theory: World Egg. It takes years to reach this stage due to the crucial requirement to have an astronomical source of Mental Energy and Soul Intent. Abilities Passive Abilities: * Fast Analysis Passive - Able to inspect and identify items and an alarming rate. * Improved Vision Passive - Can see things farther and through most objects. Both in the macroscopic and microscopic world. * Soul Inspection Passive - Able to perceive the quantity and quality of the Soul (Character Level). Active Specials: *Azure Eyes Piercing Slash Active - A ranged attack that can pierce or slash the target's soul. **Weakness: Must /roll an 18+ and the further the target, the weaker the attack. **Can only be used once per 2 rolls. *Dark Heart Seal Active - Can manipulate the heart of a target to damage the people around themselves. **Weakness: Target could damage the user instead depending on the counter /roll being a difference of +1. **Can only be used once per 3 rolls. *Eye of Nightmare Active - Can manipulate the mind of a target to become stunned in fear. **Weakness: Does not damage the target. *Eye of Illusion Active - Can cast a spell that will mentally affect the target to perceive what the user wants. **Weakness: User must /roll a 20 and target can avoid damage by a counter /roll of a 20. *Inner World: Chaos Nephilim Star Active - Can replace the boundary of the world to the inner world allowing the user to enhance their capabilities for 3 turns (2x damage). **Weakness: User who uses this ability will automatically set their HP and MP to 1 after 3 turns. **Can only be used 1 time per encounter ONLY. See Also * Zevrad Stargazer * Masque of Souls * Memento Mori Contact Information * Discord: Zevrad#9187 * Instagram: @zevrad_stargazer Category:Items Category:Trinkets Category:Classes and Professions __NONEWSECTIONLINK__